Three-dimensional (3-D) display devices simultaneously display two sets of images with a parallax between the images on a display screen, so that a user can watch the two sets of images through the left eye and the right eye respectively to perceive 3D images. Current 3D display technologies require a 3D video source to include multiple sets of images with parallax. In general, active stereo 3D stereoscopic technology involves the use of shutter glasses for producing the 3D effect for the user. In active stereo 3D stereoscopic technology, a three-dimensional (3-D) display device alternately displays video content as a left image and a right image of a frame at a predefined rate, e.g., 24, 30, 48, or 60 frames per second. To enable a user to see a 3-D image, the shutter glasses block light to each appropriate eye when the converse eye's image is displayed on the 3-D display device. As such, the shuttering rate of the shutter glasses is synchronized with the frame rate of the 3-D display device. Further, the rate at which the 3-D display device switches between the left and right images is synchronized with the rate at which the shutter glasses shutter (switch between) the left eye and the right eye.
A plurality of 3-D display devices may switch between the left images and the right images of their respective 3-D content at different time instants and/or at different rates. Therefore, shutter glasses associated with a first 3-D display device might not be synchronized with other 3-D display devices in the same room. As such, a user can only watch 3-D content on the 3-D display device that is synchronized with the shutter glasses worn by the user. Thus, there is a need for synchronizing a plurality of 3-D display devices so that a user wearing the 3-D content viewing device enjoys a seamless 3-D viewing experience across the plurality of 3-D display devices.